Sore wa watashi no gimudesu
by SadaoM
Summary: Han Pasado Diez años desde que las chicas de µ's se separaron, Cada una eligió su vida, pero, el destino les tenía preparado cosas mucho más interesantes.
1. Capítulo 1

Habían pasado diez años desde que µ's se separo, todas tomaron su propio camino, algunas seguían juntas, otras no. escucho que Eli Volvió a Rusia y que Nozomi se volvió una adivina, Nico es Una idol, Maki Doctora, Rin vive con Hanayo, y finalmente, Umi y Kotori, Las dos se casaron en otro país y regresaron a Japón. Ahora... ¿Qué paso con la lider de µ's, Kousaka Honoka? Simple, actualmente tiene 26 años, trabaja en la tienda de dulces de sus padres y tiene una hija, si, Una Hija Llamada Kousaka Tsukasa de 4 años. Ahora... ¿quién es el padre? Pues... deja lo explico:

Honoka a Los 20 años empezó a salir con Kira Tsubasa, su relación duro 1 año, y de esa relación salio Tsukasa. Tsubasa tuvo que acabar con su relación por culpa de su trabajo de idol, Pero aún así, Tsubasa la amaba. Honoka al enterarse de que estaba embarazada entro en pánico, no podía decirle a Tsubasa que estaba embarazada, no después de que ya habían terminado su relación... Lo mantuvo en secreto, Tsubasa aún no sabe de la existencia de su hija, Pues si se están preguntando, es que En un tiempo, una pareja de científicos busco la forma de lograr que una pareja homosexual tuvieran hijos, para esto buscaron una pareja con la cuál experimentar, Honoka y Tsubasa tuvieron la idea de intentarlo, lo intentaron, y pensando que no lo lograron, volvieron, Solo tienen que imaginar la cara de Honoka tras enterarse de que el experimento sirvió y estaba embarazada. Los científicos al enterarse se sorprendieron de igual manera y se alegraron y empezaron a perfeccionar la técnica.

Narra Tsubasa.

-Tsu-chan! mira! -Una chica peli naranja la tomo de la mano y la guió a un campo de rosas.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, Las flores rodeaban el lugar y se sentaron en un banco a hablar.

-sa!

-Basa!

Eh..?

-Tsubasa!

-Mmm... -Tsubasa abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su compañera Anju.- Eh? ¿qué paso? -Dijo Tsubasa saltando del sillón en el que estaba.

-Te quedaste dormida después de terminar el concierto. -Respondió su compañera Erena.

-Ah... lo siento?

-Te vuelves a esforzar de más, Tsubasa.

-ehehe...

-Mejor vuelve a casa, ya acabamos de todas formas aquí. -dijo Erena.

-Gracias, supongo. -dijo Tsubasa siendo ayudada por su compañera Anju para levantarse del suelo.

Tsubasa pasó cerca de un parque donde solía ir con Honoka, se sentó en un banco a descansar, y entonces sintió una pelota chocar contra sus pies, bajo la mirada y una niña venía corriendo, al observarla sintió una sensación extraña, La niña se parecía mucho a su Honoka, solo que tenia los ojos verdes.

-Me podría pasar la pelota? -pregunto la niña con miedo, la mayoría de los adultos cuando le pasaba eso le gritaba que tenga cuidado.

-Claro, toma. -respondió con sencillez Tsubasa al pasar el balón a las manos de la niña.- ten mas cuidado la próxima.

-Si! Muchas gracias señorita! -dijo la niña y corrió feliz dentro de la cancha.

Tsubasa se levanto y miro su reloj que tenia en la muñeca, la cual marcaba las 6:00 P.M y suspirando regreso a su casa, para, de nuevo encontrarse sola.

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2

Otro días más, sinceramente desde que acabo con su relación con Honoka no le importaba el pasar de los días, ni los años, nada. Era como un cuerpo sin alma, vacía, si pudiera volver el tiempo y no terminar con Honoka, lo haría, se daría una bofetada a ella misma por haber terminado con la chica que iluminaba su vida. Era gracioso, haber perdido todas las ganas de vivir, respirar por respirar, ¿Quien hubiera pensado que La Idol más famosa de Japón, Kira Tsubasa terminaría en ese estado? Tsubasa aún solía soñar con Honoka, verla tan hermosa como siempre, aveces veía sus redes sociales, sinceramente su belleza no cambiaba ni con el pasar de los años, Sus ojos azules desprendían el mismo brillo que antes,el cual ella había eliminado de sus ojos cuando termino con ella. Ahora salía con un chico, lo sabe por las redes sociales... Aveces le dan ganas de ir y pedirle perdón, que le de otra oportunidad, pero, eso es imposible, ella termino con Honoka por su carrera, cosa de lo que se arrepentía, entre elegir su carrera o Honoka, Eligió a su Carrera, ¡Vaya idiota!

-¡Tsubasa!

-¡HA! -La chica de ojos verdes se giro a ver a su amiga.

-Dios, deberías de dejar de distraerte tanto. -comento Anju.

-Me haces preguntar como se supone que haces para no confundirte en el escenario.-Esta ves fue Erena la que hablo.

-Bueno, estamos hablando de ''La gran Tsubasa Kira'' Después de todo. -Dijo Anju.

-Ehehehe...

-Bueno, como sea, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado con nosotras?

-Oh, Claro.

Las tres chicas caminaban tranquilamente por el parque que llevaba a La heladería, Lo que Solo Tsubasa sabia, es que, ese parque, era el parque donde se declaro a Honoka, y, Eventualmente, termino con Honoka. Le traía tanto como buenos recuerdos, como malos.

-¡TSUBASA!

-¡WAAA!

Erena y Anju le habían gritado en el oído al mismo tiempo.

-Idiota, ya llegamos, ¿O es que no quieres el helado?

-S-si quiero el helado... -Dijo Tsubasa sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

-Bien, pues vas sola a pedirlo, que nosotras ya lo hicimos.

Tsubasa bajo su mirada y vio que las dos tenían su helado correspondiente.

-¡Mou! ¡Me Hubieran Avisado!

-Lo Hicimos.-respondieron al unisono

-Oh... B-Bueno Ya regreso...

Tsubasa fue a pedir su helado, y en eso ve a la misma niña que se encontró el día anterior, saliendo de la heladería con dos helados, la niña se quedo observando a Tsubasa.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres la señora que me paso la pelota ayer!

-M-Me recuerdas? -Pregunto asombrada La chica, usualmente los niños no solían fijarse mucho.

-¡Claro!-La niña observo los helados y luego a Tsubasa.

-¿Quieres uno?

-Eh?

-Que si quieres que te de uno.

-Puedo ir a comprarlo yo...

-¡No No!

-¿Eh?

-Tómalo como agradecimiento. -Dijo La niña pasando el Helado a la mayor.

-N-No, enserio, n-no es necesario, solo fue una pelota...

-¡Esta bien, Tómalo!

-P-Pero... ¿No es para otra persona?

-Planeaba quedarme con los dos... -Dijo la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿enserio esta bien que me lo quede?

-¡Claro!

-P-pero enserio, me sentiría mal si...

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos a tomarlo juntas!

-P-Pe..

-¡Nada de peros! -Dijo Poniendo el helado en sus manos.

-Haaa.. -esta bien.

-Hay que tomarlos antes de que se derri...

-¡HAAAAAA!

Estaba segura, de que el grito se escucho en todo el parque.

-Se derritieron... -dijo con cara de horror.

-Entonces, compremos otros...

-Uh...

Las dos salieron de la heladería con helados en la mano.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Le pregunto la niña.

-Kira Tsubasa. -dijo de forma despreocupada La Mayor.

-Yo me Llamo Tsukasa! Ko...

-¡TSUBASA!

-¿A-Anju?¿Erena?

-Dios, me asustaste mucho, Pensé que te había pasado algo. -Dijo Erena.

-Lo siento, olvide que vine con ustedes..

-¡Que cruel!

-¡Lo siento!

-Ahahahaha. -río la pequeña observando a las mayores.

-¿Eh? No me digas...

-Lo que nos faltaba...

¿Q-Qué?

-Tsubasa, no me digas que ahora secuestras niños ofreciendo helado.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

Estaba segura de que eso también se escucho por todo el parque.

-Bueno, bueno. Entonces,¿Quien es esa Niña?

-¡Soy Tsukasa! -Dijo la niña sonriente.

-Ya la escucharon, Mou, ni que vaya a secuestrar Niños.

-No se sabe.

-¡Que desconfiadas!

-Hahahaha... -la niña y las dos mayores rieron.

La niña de pronto vio su reloj de La muñeca de Tsubasa y se asusto.

-¡Oh Dios!

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntaron las mayores?

-Me tengo que ir, Tsubasa-san Muchas gracias por el helado. -Dijo la menor haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego salir corriendo.

¿Qué mosca le pico?

Eso fue lo único que pudieron pensar las mayores observando como la menor se iba corriendo.

Tsubasa reviso su reloj y luego suspiro.

-Ya me tengo que ir, tengo que comprar cosas.

-Oh, Esta bien, Nos vemos mañana en todo caso.

-Bien.

Tsubasa se alejo y fue al supermercado más cercano, regreso a su casa a las 7:00 P.M, No había nadie pero le gustaba practicar su cocina, y Ver las redes sociales de Honoka... ¡No estaba acosando a Honoka! ¡De ninguna manera!

-Haa.. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? -Se pregunto Tsubasa mientras cortaba unas cuantas verduras.

Continuara...

Nota:

En esta historia habrá tanto como NozoEli, NicoMaki,RinPana, y KotoUmi, Es la primera vez que me entusiasmo tanto con una historia, se podría decir que es la primera que ya tengo en mi cabeza hasta el final y como se va a desenvolver, Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueden haber.


	3. Capítulo 3

Tsubasa se encontraba observando el perfil de Honoka, Ella no solía actualizar muy seguido, había escuchado rumores de que tuvo una hija, pero, decidió creer que no, No podría soportar la idea de que tiene una familia con otra persona y no es ella. Se saco esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no podía comportarse así, Honoka puede hacer todo lo que ella quiera, es su vida, ella no tiene poder sobre la vida de Honoka.

-Haa mañana es sabado, huh... -Tsubasa se recostó en su cama pensando en que podía hacer al día siguiente.

Por alguna razón quería ir de nuevo a ese parque donde veía a la niña de ojos verdes, había algo en esa niña que le llamaba la atención, cuando la conoció pensó que era solo una niña normal, pero, por alguna razón sentía, que, por lo menos para ella, eso no era así.

Eran las 11:00 A.M, Tsubasa al ver su reloj que marcaba semejante Hora se asusto y salto de su cama para cambiarse e ir al parque.

Camino al parque noto que La temperatura había cambiado, quizá ya estaba por ser primavera. Lo que más le gustaba a Tsubasa de la primavera era poder ir con Honoka a ver los arboles de Sakura, ya no lo podía hacer, Por lo menos no lo de ir con Honoka, y todo por su estupidez.

Observo como el viento mecía los arboles de manera suave generando una leve brisa agradable.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en el parque, se sentó en uno de los bancos a observar los niños jugar, para Tsubasa era el mejor Lugar para reflexionar.

Pronto sintió una mano jalando levemente su abrigo, abrió los ojos para observar que era lo que intervenía su reflexión, para encontrarse con la niña de ojos verdes que, desde hace un tiempo había Conocido.

-Hola. -Saludo la niña con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

-Eso debería preguntar yo, es raro que estés por aquí a esta hora. -dijo la niña observando con curiosidad a La Mayor.

-Oh, bueno, es sábado y no tenía nada que hacer, ¿y usted niñita?

-¡Mou! ¡No me digas así! -dijo la Niña haciendo un puchero.

Tsubasa se rió, Era gracioso molestar a la pequeña con eso.

-Pero, es lo que eres, ¿no?

-N-no.. ¡Bueno si! ¡pero no me digas así!

-¿Ves que ni tu te entiendes?

-¡Claro que me entiendo! ¡Mou!

-¿Tomamos un helado? -Dijo esto en broma.

-No, Hoy si hace frió.

-Jajajaja Lo sé.

-Pero, cuando sea primavera lo tomaremos! ¡Es una promesa!

-¿Una promesa?

-Uh! -Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entonces, que así sea.

-¡Sí!

La pequeña y la adulta charlaron unos momentos más, la niña se fue unos minutos más tarde, pues sin darse cuenta, El medio Día había llegado, y si no se iba, su madre vendría a buscarla, cosa que no quería, pues ella ya era una ''niña grande'' según ella.

Tsubasa observo unos momentos más el parque, y luego se levanto, en efecto, su reloj marcaba las 12 del medio día.

Ella agarro su celular y se fue, aún no tenía nada más que hacer, pero, vería que hacer mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokyo.

-¡Ya llegue!

-Tsukasa, Te dije que te quería aquí a las 12 en punto.

-Mou, Mamá me quede hablando con alguien , lo siento...

La niña observo como su madre ponía un rostro molesto fingido, Para luego reírse.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es esa persona?

-¡Es una persona fabulosa! ¡Es Muy amable y Graciosa!

-Oh, tiene que ser una buena persona enserio.

-¡Sip! -La niña sonrió.

-Bien, pues hablemos más sobre esa persona, pero después de comer.

-¡Muy bien!

Continuara...


	4. Capítulo 4

La Primavera había llegado, había pasado días desde lo ocurrido con Tsukasa y la promesa del helado, para ser más específicos, era 10 de marzo, la primavera cubrió todos los arboles con flores, El cielo nublado se fue, Cambiando por uno soleado. Tsubasa había ido alguna que otra vez a hablar con Tsukasa, pero se podría decir que hubo mucho trabajo por el nuevo disco que sería lanzado el 20 de marzo, y no podía salir temprano, Recordando que Tsukasa solo tiene permitido salir hasta las 6:00 P.M.

-Tsubasa Ya terminamos por hoy. -Hablo Erena llamando la atención de la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Enserio?

-No bromearía con eso.

-Bien, entonces me voy yendo. -Tsubasa recogió sus cosas, dispuesta a irse a su casa, hasta que recordó algo...

-¡No puede ser!

 **-Y a esa que le pasa...** -Dijeron al unisono Erena y Anju.

* * *

prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar para ir directamente a el parque, eran las 5:30 P.M, aún le quedaba tiempo, no mucho, pero aún así podría llegar.

Ya se encontraba en el parque, eran las 5:40, entro al parque y fue hasta el banco donde solía sentarse, era ahí donde podía estar Tsukasa.

Llego hasta el banco, y se encontró con una pequeña Niña de ojos verdes observándola.

-Viniste... -dijo la niña de ojos verdes observando a la mayor.

-Lo hice, ¿Vamos por el helado?

-¡SÍ! -La niña se levanto del banco y salió corriendo a la heladería que estaba al lado del parque.

-Dios,¡Tsukasa espérame!

Pudo escuchar un ''¡Ya estas vieja Tsubasa-san!''

-¡No estoy vieja! -grito corriendo detrás de la pequeña que iba muy adelantada.

* * *

Llegaron a la heladería, Tsukasa estaba como si nada, Pero Tsubasa estaba como si hubiera corrido en un maratón.

-Tsubasa-san, ¡Vamos vamos! -Dijo tirando de la remera de la mayor para ir a Pedir el helado.

-¿De qué quieres el helado?

-¡Chocolate!

-Bien, Uno de chocolate y uno de Vainilla, por favor.

* * *

Al poco tiempo se les entrego los helados, Ambas volvieron al parque para tomarlos ahí.

-¿No deberías irte? -Pregunto Tsubasa viendo la hora.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -Pregunto Tsukasa con el rostro de un cachorrito triste.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! -En efecto, esa niña podía con Tsubasa.

-¿Entonces? -Pregunto mientras lamia su helado.

-Es que.. son las 6:05...

-¡Si me llevas tu no habrá problemas! -dijo la niña sin preocupación alguna.

-¿Eh?

-¡Que si me llevas a casa no habrá problema!

-P-Pero... no sé donde es tu casa...

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te muestro!

-¿Estás segura?

-Umm sí!

-B-Bien..

-Por cierto, ¡Mi madre me dijo que quería conocerte también! ¡Así que es buena idea!

-¿Le hablaste de mi?

-¡Claro! ¡Le dije que eres increíble!

-¿E-Eso crees?

-¡Claro!¡Me gustaría que fueras mi segunda mamá!

-¿E-Eh?

-Pero no se puede... -Dijo la pequeña poniendo una mueca que Tsubasa no logro identificar.

-B-bueno e-eso...

-¡Tsubasa-san!

-¿S-si?

-¿Puedo decirte Mamá Tsubasa?

-¿Qu...?

-Anda, ¡di que sí! -dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-P-Pero...

-Porfis! -dijo Con la misma mirada de cachorrito.

-¿E-Está bien?

-¡Yeii!

-Por cierto, son las 6:20... en serio creo que ya deberías irte...

-¡Me dijiste que me llevarías! ¡Mou!

-¿Quien dijo que no lo haría? -Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa mientras recogía su Pequeña mochila.

-¡Entonces vamos! -Dijo Tsukasa agarrando de la mano a la mayor para ir a la casa de Tsukasa.

-Bien, Pero tú me guías.

-¡Claro!

 ** _Continuara._**

 ** _Sinceramente no sé como haya quedado este capítulo, pero tenía que agradecer a las personas que gastaron su tiempo escribiendo una review!_**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias!_**

 ** _Me animaron a continuar con esta historia, cuando la empecé aquí solo podía pensar que nadie gastaría su tiempo leyendo esto_**

 ** _¡Espero le sigan dando oportunidades a esta historia y muchas gracias por seguirla!_**


	5. Capítulo 5

Se encontró en la puerta de la casa de Tsukasa. Tsubasa se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía la razón, simplemente hablo con alguien nuevo la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que eso tenía que pasar, La niña de ojos verdes La observación con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Mamá Tsubasa? -Pregunto la niña al ver que la chica se quedaba totalmente quieta.

-N-Nada ...

-¿Estás nerviosa? -Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-N-No lo estoy ...

-Entonces, ¿Tocas el timbre o no?

-¡C-claro! -Dijo y con temor acerco su mano al timbre.

-Tú, Tardas mucho.

-Ajajaja ... -Y finalmente, toco el timbre.

Escucho pasos acercándose haciendo que los nervios se crean haciendo más fuertes.

-All Right. -Dijo la pequeña apretando la mano de la mayor intentando calmarla.

-S-Si t-tienes razón ...

¿Cómo puede ser que solo sepa salir a alguien y bailar enfrente de miles de personas?

Escucho como se abría la puerta y con la fuerza apretó la mano de la niña, no lo suficientemente para hacer lo que el dolor pero si lo suficiente para intentar calmarse.

-¡Mamá! -Dijo la niña de ojos verdes que se pone encima de la persona que se encuentra enfrente.

Tsubasa mantuvo la mirada clavada en el piso, y la subió lentamente.

-M-Mucho g-gusto ... -Pero la niña al ver que Tsubasa se asemejó al robot, Decidió intervenir ...

-¡Mamá ella es Kira Tsubasa!

La niña pudo ver como la expresión de su madre palidecía.

-¿Mamá?

-Ah, M-Mucho gusto S-soy Kousaka Honoka ...

-Hono ... ka? -Dijo Tsubasa observando a la chica enfrente de ella.

Entonces, se dio cuenta, en efecto, La chica que era dueña de su corazón estaba frente suyo.

-Kira-san, ¿Quieres pasar? -Honoka intento fingir sus nervios, y es que ya tenía preparado una entrevista a la persona que habla con su hija, no todos son amigos después de todo.

-C-claro ...

-¡Mamá Tsubasa me contara un cuento!

¿Eh? -Se escucho al Unisono.

Tsubasa no recordó Haber prometido contarle un cuento, bueno, era solo un cuento, No había problemas con eso, ¿Cierto?

Y Honoka se encuentra paralizada al escuchar el '' Mamá Tsubasa ''.

-¿Qué les sucede?

 **-Nada ...**

-¡Entonces entremos! -Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Continuara ...

 _ **Esta vez el cap fue más corto, debido a falta de tiempo, He tenido clases de Japones e ingles desde las Nueve de la mañana así que recién estoy actualizando esto. Espero me disculpen y cualquier momento que no se pueda entender me lo pueden decir y yo se lo aclarare.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Se quedó observando el lugar en donde actualmente vivía Honoka con su pequeña Hija, sinceramente tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, ¡Pero vamos! La última vez que se vieron había sido el día en el que rompieron, Sería demasiado arriesgado hacer semejante estupidez y arruinar más su relación con Honoka.

Fueron hasta lo que podría Deducir era la sala, se sentía un poco incomoda, ¿Cómo no ponerse así cuando la chica que es tu Ex es la madre de la niña que conoces hace unos meses? Como sea, decidió quedarse en la entrada del lugar.

Honoka Se acerco a la pequeña de ojos verdes y le susurro algo que ella no logro escuchar, solo pudo ver como la pequeña asintió con energía y se fue del lugar pasando a su lado.

-Tsubasa-San... -Dijo esta vez la chica De ojos azules viendo directamente a la chica de ojos verdes logrado que se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿S-Si? -Pregunto intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

-Mira umm... La verdad no sabría cómo Empezar. -Dijo La chica sentándose en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala.

-E-Eso debería de decir yo... -Dijo la chica Aún parada en la entrada de la sala.

-Umm, ¿Por qué no entras?

-Por nada en especial...

-Vamos, entra. -Dijo con la sonrisa más convincente que tenía.

-Bien... Con permiso... -Dijo la chica de ojos verdes entrando.

-¿Podrías sentarte? -Pregunto la chica.

-Claro… -Dijo y se sentó en el lado izquierdo, Honoka se encontraba en el derecho.

-Bueno, Antes que nada pues... -Dijo Honoka tragando grueso.

-¿S-Si?

-Quiero que sepas que yo no guardo rencor contra ti. -Dijo la chica de ojos azules viéndola fijamente.

Sintió su corazón palpitar y desvió la mirada, Quizá, Solo quizá, Seguía siendo débil contra las miradas de esa chica.

-La verdad no me espere que fueras tú, Me esperaba a algún pervertido o algo así. –Prosiguió, esta vez refiriéndose a la amistad que tenía con Tsukasa.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, Ya sabes, ''Esa'' clase de personas.

-Oh, tienes razón..

El silenció reino en el lugar y hasta siendo incomodo en la mente de Tsubasa pasaban demasiadas cosas como para poder crear algún tema de conversación.

De pronto pudo ver como la niña de ojos verdes entraba de nuevo, esta vez con un cuadernillo que Parecía ser de cuentos.

-¿Me lo leerías? -Pregunto La pequeña extendiendo el cuadernillo a las manos de la adulta.

Tsubasa Se giro hacía Honoka, como esperando alguna reacción Negativa, la cual no encontró.

-C-Claro... -Dijo La adulta agarrando el cuadernillo.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo leyendo el cuadernillo, podría decir que tanto Honoka como Tsukasa estaban atentas a lo que decía.

-Fin. -Dijo terminando con otro cuento.

-Wow, ¡eso fue increíble! -Dijo la niña.- ¡Es increíble que aún cuando el Príncipe se había rendido con el amor de la Princesa resulto que la Princesa sentía lo mismo que el Príncipe!

Tsubasa sonrió, de alguna manera le recordaba a ella misma cuando su padre le leía esa clase de cuentos. Observo como Honoka sonreía observando a su hija, De alguna manera se sentía muy bien estando con Ellas. Pero cuando todo parecía feliz, observo el reloj, el cual marcaba las Ocho de la noche.

-Yo... creo que debería de irme.

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? -Pregunto Honoka.

-B-Bueno e-eh...

-¡La comida de Mamá Honoka es la mejor! -Dijo Tsukasa con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que me quede? -Pregunto Tsubasa, no quería causar Molestias.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

-B-Bueno..-Tsubasa Hizo un contacto visual, Podría Jurar que la mirada de Honoka decía ''Todavía No''.

-Está bien..? -Dijo de manera insegura.

-¡Yeii! -Dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña.

De alguna manera la sonrisa se le contagió, ¿Por que se sentía tan bien con esas dos?

-Gracias Por la comida. -Dijo Tsubasa en la puerta Principal.

-No te preocupes. -Dijo Honoka con una leve sonrisa.

Tsukasa se fue a dormir luego de comer e irse a bañar por órdenes de Honoka.

-Bien, creo que ya debería de irme.

-Claro, Ten cuidado. -Dijo la chica de ojos azules, Después de todo ya eran las Nueve de la noche.

Tsubasa Se alejo del lugar y llamo a un taxi para luego llegar a su casa.

''Ya llegué''. Como siempre, estaba sola, se ocupo de ir a bañarse para ir a dormir, Podría decir que estaba extrañamente alegre de haber visto a Honoka de nuevo.

 _ **''¿Por qué después de tanto has vuelto a aparecer?''**_

Una Joven bajaba de un avión con una sonrisa, Japón de noche era absolutamente hermoso, eso lo recordaba bastante bien.

Después de años había regresado al país en donde vivió Hasta terminar la preparatoria.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar un hotel por ahora. -Dijo un hombre Rubio a su lado.

-Claro, Pero primero vayamos a retirar las Maletas. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Tienes Razón, Eli.**_

La chica de Ojos Azules y pelo Rubio sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Continuara...

Haa se viene el desmadre /:v ¿Sera cierto o no eso? No sé :v Ya ustedes lo descubrirán c: Eso es todo por hoy, Podría poner un calendario para los días de actualización, Pero, una vez lo hice y no lo seguí ni una semana, ¡Es culpa de mi creatividad que llega de la nada! Ni siquiera estaba en mis planes escribir esto hoy, Es como que Mi mente me decía ''¡Actualiza!'' y de la nada me llego la inspiración, así que, aquí esta xd.


	7. Capítulo 7

Era un día completamente Común, Aún que a la vez un poco extraño para las personas que veían a esos dos rubios caminando, No era tan normal ver A rubios naturales en Japón, En absoluto.

-Eli, ¿A dónde más iremos?-Pregunto el Muchacho con obvio cansancio en su voz y dos Bolsas en las manos.

-Erick, No aguantas nada. -Dijo la rubia burlándose del Rubio.

-¡No es que no aguante nada! ¡Es que llevamos Medía hora caminando y pasando de Tienda de ropa en tienda de ropa y solo te compraste algunas cosas!-Dijo el hombre haciendo un puchero.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si recorres un poco por aquí mientras yo sigo? -Dijo la rubia sonriente.

-Es una buena idea... -Dijo el Rubio Con Felicidad.

-Bien, entonces yo te llamo más tarde y ahí nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Claro.

* * *

Eso había pasado hace menos de diez minutos y Actualmente le rubio se encontraba perdido luego de haber sido arrastrado hacía quien sabe donde por la multitud.

Aún que el lugar en donde se encontraba en esos momentos era un poco desolado, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí? Y lo peor, no había conexión.

-¿Y si llamo a Eli?-Fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza.

Nonono, Si la llamo solo unos minutos después de separarse sería muy vergonzoso.

El chico siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que encontró algo que podría decir era un templo.

El no dominaba muy bien el Japonés, y sabía alguna que otra cosa que le enseño Eli, pero nada más, Nunca fue a Japón.

-Umm.. ¿Sera este esos templos de los que me hablaba Eli? -Se pregunto a si mismo subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

Finalmente había subido completamente, se acerco al lugar donde supuso se pedían Deseos, y pudo observar una cabellera Morada, Sonrió, ¡Esa podía ser su salvación!

-Disculpa... -Dijo Intentando llamar la atención de la chica que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Vio como la chica se giro y lo observo con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

-Este... ¿Me podría ayudar a encontrar a alguien? -Dijo con dificultad.

-Oh... ¡Claro!

* * *

-Este... Entonces, ¿Cómo es la persona que buscamos? -Dijo la chica de pelo morado.

-Umm.. Es igual que yo, solo que una chica... -Dijo aguantando las ganas de reírse de el mismo de lo tonta que fue su explicación.

-Oh.. Entonces, Rubia y ojos azules. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico se quedo sorprendido, finalmente se dio cuenta de la belleza con la que estaba hablando, sus ojos verdes poco comunes en Japón y que la hacían resaltar de entre miles de personas junto a ese color de Pelo y Sus atributos, Eventualmente, se sonrojo.

-E-Eh.. S-Sí... -Dijo tratando de dejar de ver a la chica.

-¡Un! Vamos entonces. -Dijo la chica apresurando el paso hacía un lugar lleno de personas, de nuevo.

* * *

Se encontraban ya en un lugar un poco despejado, y que el rubio podría decir que se parecía a donde dejo a Eli.

-Oh, Aquí hay Conexión! -Dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Supongo así la podrás encontrar más rápido.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-S-Sí! Muchas gracias...

-Nozomi, Toujou Nozomi. -Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-E-Encantado, Soy Erick, Erick Ivanov.

-¡Erick! -Se escucho como alguien venía corriendo mientras lo buscaba.

-¡Eli! -Dijo el hombre alzando la mano para que lo lograse ver.

-Dios, Te estoy buscando desde hace Veinte minutos. -Dijo tratando de agarrar aire después de haber llegado hasta el lugar.

-L-Lo siento.. Me perdí.

-Como sea.. -La rubia estaba a punto de decir que se fueran hasta que alzo la mirada y logro reconocer esa cabellera Morada y se sorprendió.

-¿N-Nozomi?! -Dijo la chica rubia con sorpresa, haciendo que al parecer la peli morada reaccionase.

-¿E-Elicchi?

-Oh, ¿Ya se conocen?

-B-Bueno... -dijo con Una leve sonrisa.

-Sí. -respondió simplemente Nozomi.

-Ella me ayudo a volver hasta aquí. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-E-Este.. Nozomi.. El es Erick Ivanov.. Mi...

* * *

Tsubasa se encontraba en la práctica con Erena y Anju cuando finalmente Anju pregunta;

-Tsubasa, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo ayer? -Dice observando con curiosidad a la chica.

-B-Bueno.. Recordé que tenía algo que hacer..

-Oh, Tsubasa,¡No me digas!-Esta vez fue Erena.

-¿Eh?

-¡Te fuiste a encontrar con tu novio!-Dijo Erena sonriente.

-¿QUÉ?!-Dijo la chica de ojos verdes totalmente sonrojada.

-Oh, se sonrojo, ¿Es eso un Sí? -Dijo con un tono travieso Erena.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Las idols no pueden tener pareja... -dijo esto suspirando, ¿Por qué ahora tenía que recordarse de la razón de su ruptura con Honoka?

-¿A escondidas?

-¡NO!

-Eh... Pero no es imposible.. -Dijo Erena suspirando.

-No, pero no haría algo como eso.

-Bueno, Déjala en Paz, estamos hablando de La gran Tsubasa, se armaría un escándalo si resulta tener un amante. -Dijo Anju.

-Tienes razón, Pero igual te tendré a la mira Tsubasa. -Dijo Erena sonriendo.

-Agh, déjame en paz.

-Como sea, son libres ahora. -Dijo Anju viendo la hora.

-Oh, Perfecto. -Dijo Tsubasa yendo a recoger sus cosas.

* * *

-No.

-¡Mamá!

-Te acabo de decir que no.

-¿Por qué no puedo llevar la pelota al parque esta vez? -Dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo Tsukasa a su madre.

-Sera porque tiraste el helado de un niño, casi rompes una ventana, y destruiste un florero. -Dijo Honoka.

-Tch... -Fue el único sonido que emitió la niña.-Bien.. ¡PLAN B! -Grito la pequeña lanzándose contra su madre para lograr sacarle la pelota en un descuido pues ambas cayeron al suelo y luego salir corriendo.

-¡TSUKASA ESPERA!-Honoka respiro y empezó a contar hasta diez, sino, esa niña la terminaría matando algún día.

* * *

-¡Mamá Tsubasa! -Dijo la pequeña lanzándose para abrazar a la mayor con una sonrisa y dejando que la pelota caiga hacía quien sabe dónde.

-Hola Tsukasa. -Dijo Acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

-¡Hoy vine con mi pelota de nuevo! -Dijo la pequeña soltando a Tsubasa y buscando la pelota.

-¿Eh?-Dijo de manera preocupada al no encontrarla.

-¿Buscabas esto?

-E-Esa voz... -Dijo Tsukasa tragando grueso y girándose.

-¿Honoka?-Dijo la mayor con sorpresa viendo a la chica de ojos azules.

-Me parece haberte dicho que no podías traer la pelota hoy. -Dijo con una sonrisa que daba temor.

-E-Eso es... -Dijo la pequeña con miedo, y observo a Tsubasa buscando ayuda.

-Tsukasa, Te quedas sin pelota por una semana más. -Dijo sonriendo Honoka.

-¡NO! -Grito con lagrimas Tsukasa.

-¿U-Una semana más? -Pregunto Tsubasa queriendo bajar el castigo al ver las lágrimas de Tsukasa.

-Una semana.

-¿No podrías bajarlo...?

-Dos semanas son dos semanas -Dijo Honoka suspirando.

-Ajajaja... –Rió con nerviosismo Tsubasa viendo como ahora Tsukasa se refregaba contra su pierna.

-¡Mamá Honoka Mala!

-Aún que lo digas lo hago por tu bien.. -dijo Honoka

-P-Pero..

Tsubasa se agacho a la altura de la pequeña Tsukasa y le susurro algo que no logro escuchar Honoka, pero que al ver la sonrisa de Tsukasa pudo descifrar que era algo en contra de sus reglas.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Dijo Honoka con una sonrisa macabra.

-L-Le dije que le compraría un helado... -Dijo mintiendo Tsubasa.

-¡S-Sí! Eso!

-Más les vale a las dos.. ¡QUE CORRAN AHORA! -Dijo Honoka corriendo hacía Tsubasa y Tsukasa que reaccionaron justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ellas y salieron corriendo.

Continuara...


	8. Capítulo 8

-Dios, ¿De verdad tuvimos que correr por todo el parque? -Una chica de ojos azules se encontraba tirada en el suelo de un parque respirando de manera agitada.

-¡Mamá Tsubasa no es fácil de atrapar!

-Si te tuvo que cargar porque ya no podías más, seguro. –Dijo Honoka riéndose.

-¡Mou! ¡No te rías! –Poco funciono, pues la mayor solo siguió riéndose.

-Pff Jajajajaja… -Las dos se giraron y observaron como Tsubasa reía y al instante empezaron a reír también.

-¡U-Ustedes dos son tan raras! –Dijo Tsubasa entre risas.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo somos? –Pregunto Tsukasa viendo a Honoka.

-No lo sé, ¿Somos raras?

-No, ¿No será Mamá Tsubasa la rara?

-Eso, eso.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-Observaron como la chica estaba riendo tanto que hasta se le salían lagrimitas.

-Es la primera vez que la veo así. –Dijo Tsukasa con sorpresa.

-Wow… -Dijo Honoka también sorprendida pero termino contagiada por la risa de la chica, al igual que la menor.

* * *

-E-Este.. Nozomi.. El es Erick Ivanov.. Mi Novio…

La rubia observo como la peli morada quedo en silencio, pero unos segundos después sonrió.

-Wow Elicchi, Eres toda una Belleza.

-¡N-NOZOMI! –La cara de la rubia estaba totalmente rojo, hacía competencia con el cabello de su amiga de preparatoria, Maki.

-¿Eh? ¿Estoy equivocada?

-Permítame responder a eso, Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Toujou-San –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡E-Erick!

-Oh, creo que nos llevaremos bien en ese caso. –dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que Si, Toujou-san.

-Agradecería que solo me dijera Nozomi.

-En ese caso, Nozomi… -Dijo Sonriente el Chico.

-Bueno, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, Nos vemos. –Dijo la Peli morada y sonriendo dejo un leve beso en la mejilla de los dos rusos.

-¡NOZOMI! –Dijo Eli totalmente sonrojada, El rubio también lo estaba.

-Es normal en Rusia, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Nozomi con inocencia.

-B-Bueno e-eso… -Dijo el rubio totalmente sonrojado.

-Nos vemos después, Elicchi, Erick. –Dijo Nozomi alejándose con una sonrisa.

-Ella… Me las pagara.. –Dijo Eli sonrojada.

* * *

Nozomi siempre fue de alguna manera alguien inalcanzable para Eli, siempre tan sonriente, Con un aura de paz que la rodea, Para Eli, no sería raro compararla con un Sol.

Pero, Para Nozomi, Eli es el verdadero Sol, la persona que no puede alcanzar, alguien fuerte, o eso trata de aparentar. A Nozomi siempre le gusto la manera de ser de Eli, siempre disfruto de molestarla y avergonzarla.

-Nozomi… ¿Ella de nuevo? –Pregunto una chica de baja estatura a la chica Peli morada.

-Así es, Creí que ya la había superado, creo que me equivoque. –Dijo la peli morada mientras observaba como el atardecer llegaba, habían pasado horas desde su encuentro con los rubios.

-¿Te rendirás?

-Me gustaría hacerlo… Pero… Algo dentro de mi me dice que no lo haga.. –Dijo Nozomi en un suspiro.

-Nozomi… En ese caso, te apoyare.

-No será fácil, ¿Estás segura de ayudarme?

-Claro que Sí, Podría traicionarte y usarlo como venganza por los washi washi de la preparatoria, pero eso sería caer muy bajo. –Dijo la menor en estatura sonriendo.

-Gracias….. Nicocchi..

* * *

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto una chica de ojos verdes a su amiga.

-Que mañana iremos a Akihabara, que te prepares.

-¿Para qué?

Escucho como Erena hizo un facelpam, y luego empezó a contar hasta diez, mientras que Anju se reía.

-El concierto Tsubasa, El concierto.

-Oh.. ¿El concierto? –Pregunto con curiosidad la oji verde.

-Dios, dame paciencia que si me das fuerzas la mato… -escucho como Erena susurro eso.

-¡Ha! ¡El concierto!

-Uff, Estaba pensando que te succionaron el cerebro o algo así, Mira que olvidar el concierto..

-Lo siento Jejeje… tenía mi cabeza en otro lado.

-Déjame adivinar. –Esta vez fue Anju la que hablo.- El amor.

-Dios, ¡Para ustedes todo es el amor! –Dijo la chica de ojos verdes haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, ¿No es cierto?

-N-No… -Dijo y se empezó a sonrojar.

-¿Le crees Erena?

-No Anju, ¿Y Tu?

-Menos, Nuestra Tsubasa se enamoro.

-Crecen tan rápido.. –Dijo Erena sacando un Pañuelo de quien sabe dónde y limpiándose lagrimas falsas mientras abrazaba a Anju.

-Son más dramáticas que mi madre.. –Dijo Tsubasa suspirando.

-Somos así, querida.

-Tantos años juntas y aún no me acostumbro.

-No lo harás. –Dijo sonriente Anju.

-Es lo que siempre pienso.. –Dijo Tsubasa.

-Bueno, Ya deberíamos de empezar el entrenamiento, que no estamos aquí para hacer un drama. –Dijo Erena.

-Estaba pensando que ustedes dos son perfectas para hacer una novela llena de drama.

-María de los Ángeles, ¿Qué dijiste? –Dijo Anju fingiendo voz Ofendida.

-jajajajajajaja… Nada, nada… -Dijo riéndose Tsubasa.

-Entonces, ¿Comenzamos la practica o Hacemos una novela dramática y nos hacemos millonarias o qué? –Dijo Erena.

-¿Los dos? –Dijo Tsubasa.

-Podría ser, pero es demasiado.

-Eh.. Y yo que quería volverme millonaria con una novela dramática. –Dijo Tsubasa.

-A ti no te sale.

-Buen punto, las dramáticas son ustedes.

-Exacto. –Dijo Anju con… ¿Orgullo?

-¿Cómo termine formando un grupo con ustedes?

-Es que somos divinas. –Dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Claro, divinas…

* * *

 _ **Bueno.. Ahí se me acabo la inspiración por hoy xd, Por cierto, después de leer algunos reviews, me tente a hacer que Erick sea el esposo de Eli, pero después me di cuenta que se armaría un gran problema y lo deje como novio xd, en cuanto a los capítulos, intentare hacerlos más largos, (Aún que este no lo fue tanto) Pues, como soy nuevo en Fanfiction, estaba acostumbrado a hacer los capítulos de 500 o 600 palabras, así que es algo nuevo para mí que eso sea corto, lo intentare mejorar, así que por ahora lo siento…**_


	9. Capítulo 9

Era una mañana normal en la cual una joven Chica Rubia se encontraba en el parque. Ese día había salido sin su novio, pues este no quiso moverse de la cama.

La chica se encontraba explorando lugares que recordaba haber visitado en su juventud, Pero había un lugar en especifico que quería visitar desde hace un tiempo.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron, el lugar era exactamente como ella recordaba, No había cambiado nada, sonrió y subió las escaleras del lugar. Ese lugar era nada más y nada menos que el templo donde Antes ayudaba Nozomi. Entro al lugar y se acerco a observar el lugar, la verdad recordaba que a veces iba con Nozomi para ayudarla, Aún que esto no era muy frecuente puesto que Nozomi se negaba a que la ayude, por lo tanto solo la esperaba para ir por un parfait o salir juntas.

-Este lugar no cambio nada… -Dijo la rubia.

Siguió explorando hasta que escucho unas voces, esto la sorprendió, usualmente no había nadie a esas horas de la mañana en el templo.

Se acerco al lugar de donde provenían las voces y se encontró con algo que la sorprendió aún más, Una chica peli morada y Una chica de pelo negro que era más baja que la anterior nombrada. La Peli morada parecía burlarse de la más baja por la sonrisa burlona que tenía, mientras la más baja parecía molesta.

-En serio Nicocchi, eres tan testaruda.

-Agh, cállate, ya te dije que no necesito tu Ayuda.

-¿Por qué será que no te creó?

-No lo sé, nunca me crees.

La rubia se acerco, hasta poder escuchar la conversación, pero sin notar que se había acercado lo suficiente como para que la notasen.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Nozo… -La chica de pelo negro observo a la rubia que se encontraba en el lugar.

La rubia al notar que la chica ya la había visto sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Eli? –Dijo la Baja viendo a la chica rubia, la peli morada había estado callada desde que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

-¿Nico? –Dijo La rubia viendo a la chica más baja, la verdad no había cambiado mucho, pero le sorprendió que no hubiera tardado ni un segundo en darse cuenta que era ella.

-No, Hayate. –Dijo con evidente Sarcasmo la chica.

-Buenos días, Elicchi. –Saludo la peli morada con una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días Nozomi. –Dijo la rubia respondiendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí? –Pregunto la peli morada.

-Estaba Paseando, Ya sabes, viendo los lugares a donde solía ir en la preparatoria. –Respondió la Rubia.

-Muy bien, Tengo algo que hacer. –Dijo Nico sonriendo A Nozomi, como si supiera algo que Eli no.

-Espe.. –Dijo Nozomi, pero ya era tarde, Nico prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar.

-No cambió nada. –Dijo La Rubia riendo.

Nozomi no respondió, pero se unió a la risa de la rubia.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ir por un parfait? Yo invito. –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

La Peli morada se sorprendió, Había pasado tanto desde que iba con la rusa por un Parfait, no imagino que le diría eso de la nada.

-Claro..

* * *

Una chica de ojos verdes caminaba tranquilamente por un parque en el cual frecuentaba, podría jurar que iba todos los días sin falta. La razón era La pequeña con la cual estaba la mayoría de las veces.

-¡Mamá Tsubasa! –La chica al escuchar la voz se giro y se encontró con una pequeña corriendo hacía su dirección.

La pequeña se lanzo sobre la más grande provocando que la chica cayera al suelo.

-No deberías de tirarte por las personas.. –Dijo Tsubasa riendo.

-Umm, Pero es más divertido así.

-No lo creería así.. –Dijo la joven suspirando.

-¡Hoy mi mamá traerá visitas! –Dijo la pequeña emocionada.

-¿Una amiga tuya? –Dijo Tsubasa mientras se paraba junto a la más pequeña.

-Nop, Vuelve a intentarlo. –Dijo la pequeña a la mayor.

-¿Tengo que adivinar?

-Sí. –Dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña.

-Umm… Me rindo. –dijo la chica suspirando.

-¡Te rindes muy rápido! –Dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno… es que nunca fui buena adivinando..

-¡Entonces te diré! –Dijo la pequeña.

-Está bien.

-¡La tía Umi y la Tía Kotori!

La Mayor abrió los ojos, recordaba perfectamente como unos días después de haber terminado con Honoka, se encontró por la calle a la chica peli azul, No le hablo, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, La fulmino con la mirada y podría jurar haber escuchado un ''No te vuelvas a acercar a Honoka'' Pero no estaba segura de ello, pues en ese momento estaba apresurada a llegar a la práctica.

-¿Sucede algo Mamá Tsubasa?

-Ah, No. –Dijo y llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de la pequeña, y dio unas palmaditas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada en particular, ¿Quieres un helado?

Vio como los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y asintió rápidamente.

La mayor sonrió y ambas fueron a la heladería cerca del parque.

* * *

 _ **Eso fue todo por hoy, debo de admitir que me costó hacer este capítulo pues estoy enfermo, Cuando estoy enfermo la verdad mis ideas se nublan bastante así que podría haber cualquier error en este capítulo, así que si alguien encontró un error agradecería que me lo señalen para poderlo arreglar…**_


End file.
